Give Life
by Crazybird101
Summary: What started out as an innocent dare between roommates, college student Jeremy Fitzgerald is about to enter a world of paranoia and possible insanity as he takes up a job at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. How long will it be until his mental walls break and he snaps, himself? Sequel to: Joy of Creation.
1. Prologue

**Warning:**

**AU (FNAF 2 takes place in present time) **

**Language**

**Possible typos/writing errors**

**Possible spoilers**

**I do NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's 1 or 2. Only OCs and this story.**

**Flames and complaints will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza. **

**X.X**

A beaten up looking pickup truck-covered in faded red paint that was chipped in a few places-came to a screeching halt in a empty parking space at the front of a restaurant. From the passenger's seat, Jeremy was barely able to see the action through the window in front of them. In his hand he held the "help wanted" ad he found in the paper that morning. The music that played from the radio came to an abrupt stop after his roommate switched off the engine to save gas.

"Well?" he asked him in a slightly impatient tone. "Aren't you gonna go in?"

Jeremy looked over to him and frowned a bit. "Aren't you gonna come in with me?" he asked back. The other man scoffed and leaned back a bit in the driver's seat.

"Hell no! I'm not going in there! That place is filled with nothing but tacky music and low-standard pizza with a shitload of kids running around making a mess." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his smartphone. "I'm just gonna chill here and play some Candy Crush."

Jeremy rolled his nut brown eyes before pushing open the truck door. He was quickly greeted by a breeze of warm Summer air and he wasted no time closing the door and quickly making his way to the entrance. He passed by a family of four who's two children had wide grins and pizza sauce covering their cheeks as they walked out with some toys in their arms. Once inside he was met with a lively sea of children and arcade game music filling his ears. He was beginning to have seconds thoughts when he suddenly heard someone call out his name.

"Mr. Fitzgerald!" An older man in his late fifties was pushing his way through the crowd in a tan polo shirt and yellow tie. He reached him by the entrance and grinned. "Are you Jeremy Fitzgerald?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied. "We, uhh, talked on the phone this morning?"

"Ah! Yes." The man clapped his hands and rubbed them a bit. "My name is Jonathan Jones. But you can just call me John."

"I'm guessing you're the manager, then?"

"You betcha." John nodded before slapping a hand on his shoulder. "So you're here to apply for a job, yes?"

"Yeah." Jeremy said before showing him the ad. "You're in need of a guy to work the night shift?"

"That's right!" The older man suddenly had an excited glint in his eyes. "Come with me and I can give you the grand tour." Jeremy nodded and didn't hesitant to follow.

"This place sure is crowded today." The young man said loudly over the noise around them.

"Yep." John replied before stopping in front of a room filled with children dancing in front of a stage to the music that played from the mechanical band of animals. Sitting on the tables were presumably either a parent or guardian looking busy with something or chatting with the person in the next table. The band consisted of three animals: a bear, a rabbit, and a chick.

"Is that Freddy?" Jeremy asked as he casually slipped his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans.

"Not exactly." John admitted. "He's not the _real _Freddy Fazbear. We just call him Frederick. But his company name is Toy Freddy."

"What about the blue one?" Jeremy then asked. "The one with the guitar."

"Oh! That's Toy Bonnie. But we call him Bonnie Blu. He's the band's guitarist."

"Ah. Then who's the cheerleader?"

John gave him a quizzical look. "'Cheerleader'? You mean Toy Chica?"

"Yeah."

"We call her Chica Chic."

"Ooooohhh." Jeremy tensed slightly when he saw the interested glint in the older man's eyes as he folded his large arms over his chest and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Is this your first time at Fazbear's restaurant?" he asked.

"I guess." Jeremy admitted. "I assume Chuck E Cheese's wouldn't count?"

Jonathan let out a laugh and slapped his back, catching the attention of a few bystanders. "I like you already!" he said. "Let's continue with the tour, shall we?"

"Whatever rows your boat." Jeremy replied before following him. He gave the mechanical band one quick glance over his shoulder just in time to see them finish up the song they were playing. He blinked and, for a split second, could've sworn he saw their eyes narrow in his direction. He blinked again and they were looking straight. Jonathan stopped when he noticed the young man slowing down a bit and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right there, son?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Jeremy replied as he turned his attention up to the older man, who chuckled in amusement and patted his shoulder a bit. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be! You're not the first who's felt this way." John gave him a grin. Jeremy grinned back sheepishly, but deep inside he still felt that uneasy feeling in his gut. They resumed the tour and it wasn't long until they entered the Game Area. Children ranging from ages four to twelve crowded the area playing arcade games or riding the small carousel that was present next to a stack of fake birthday presents with balloons. Laughter and giggles drowned out the carnival-like music as the carousel spun round and round with eager children riding on each of the four animals present.

"_Hello_." A childish voice suddenly spoke. Both men stopped and looked over to find the source of the voice staring back at them: a round bodied human animatronic with peach-colored skin, large, blue eyes, and a brown triangular shaped nose with rosey cheeks and a toothy grin that appeared to be permanently plastered on its face. A red and blue vertically-striped propeller hat sat on top of the red-brown hair that was present on its head; it also wore a short-sleeved double-buttoned shirt with a similar pattern and blue pants with simple, brown shoes. In one hand it held a rather large balloon while the other held a wooden sign reading "Balloons". The animatronic had its eyes fixed on Jeremy and blinked. "_Would you like a balloon, mister?_" Its voice sounded recorded and had a small resonance to it.

The thing actually creeped Jeremy out a bit, but he politely shook his head "no". "W-who are you supposed to be?" he asked aloud, receiving a surprise slap on the back by John as he laughed.

"This our good balloon vendor Balloon Boy! Or BB, for short." He then walked over and stood beside the humanoid animatronic. "It's his job to hand out balloons to all of these kids. Ain't that right, BB?" The small propeller on his hat started to spin as the animatron closed his eyes and nodded while laughing happily. John grinned and patted his back before joining Jeremy's side again. "You keep up the good work there, BB." He said as they proceeded to leave the area. BB laughed and waved them goodbye.

Jeremy kept his gaze fixed straight ahead as he tried to make sense of what just happened. "Did that robot really respond to everything you said?" he asked.

"Yep!" John replied proudly. "We are talking about state of the art technology here, son; something that'll hopefully make Chuck E Cheese's wish they had animatronics like ours."

Jeremy honestly didn't care, so he simply agreed with everything he told him. Really, he just wanted to get this job so that he could prove his roommate wrong about the rumors surrounding the restaurant. They entered a area that wasn't far from the Game Area. There was a counter with a Freddy Fazbear doll sitting on top of it and a bored looking employee leaning against a shelf that kept plushied versions of the animatronic band along with a few figure toys and rolled up posters. The area was covered with balloons and a poster with the faces of the toy animatronics with "Rock!", "Eat!", "Party!", and "Play!" in white bubble text was present on the wall.

A young blonde girl-looking to be around five-was standing in front of a large, blue birthday box with both her brows raised while making a small "o" as she gazed at it curiously. A music box version of "Pop Goes the Weasel" was heard coming from the box until the lid suddenly flopped open and a figure sprang out with confetti flying out along with a _boing _sound effect. Jeremy jumped slightly at this since he was prone to get surprised rather easily.

The thing that sprang from the box was a black and white marionette doll. On its face were two black eyes and a wide grin showing no teeth. Two purple lines ran down its rosy cheeks from its eyes and also appeared to be wearing lipstick. Its body reminded Jeremy of one of those old sock monkey dolls, but was black with two white buttons and looked more oblong and rounded. It also had a pair of rounded hands with three spindly fingers that were currently wrapped around a small purple box that was held out to the girl.

The child took the box out of its hands hesitantly before removing the lid and squealing in delight when she saw her prize: a Freddy Fazbear doll. She pulled it out and hugged it tightly before grinning up at the marionette. "Thank you!" she said before happily skipping away with her prize. The marionette was then pulled back down into its box rather quickly and the lid slammed shut.

"That's our prize giver." John explained. "We don't really have a name for it, so we just call it The Puppet."

"An animatronic that hands out prizes?" Jeremy gave the olde man a quizzical look. "How does that work?"

"I'll tell you another time, boyo. Let us continue with the tour, shall we?"

"Sure." The young man nodded in agreement and followed him out of the area. But not before giving the box one last glance over his shoulder as a chill shot up his spine. Jeremy followed followed the man over to a rather wide hallway with six doorways; one leading to the restrooms. There were two doorways on both sides of the walls, with each of the rooms hosting a birthday party. Laughter and music managed to drown out whatever conversation the adults were having while their children played. They were passing by one of the party rooms when Jeremy spotted an odd shape in one of the corners. He barely caught a glimpse of it until one of the adults blocked it from his view.

Jeremy blinked a few times before turning his attention straight ahead. At the end of the hall was a large square shaped doorway, or he thinks is supposed to be a doorway. In it was a fairly big room with four walls covered in posters and scribbled drawings. In the middle of the room was a long desk with a desktop fan and papers littering its surface. He noticed what appeared to be entrances to vents on both the left and right walls. The room-he assumed to be a office-was a mess. Old equipment and TV sets were stacked in the corners. Work papers covered the walls around the entrance while Christmas lights were decorated around it. A lonely lampshade dangled from the ceiling above the desk and was casting a pale glow.

There was a plump looking man sitting in the only chair he saw in the room that's dressed in your standard security uniform, but with the Fazbear logo replacing where the crest would be on the short sleeves. The man had his feet propped on the table in a relaxed manner while a swimsuit magazine hid his face. An annoyed sigh left Johnathan before he entered the room with a unhappy look and both hands balled into tight fists. Jeremy stayed where he was and watched, feeling slightly amused, as the older man pulled the magazine out of the guard's hands.

"M-Mr. Jones!" The plump man gasped before pulling his feet off the table and sitting straight in the office chair; he looked to be in his late thirties. The man had combed sandy blonde hair with strands of silver in it. The whiskers that covered most of his bottom jaw clearly showed that he hasn't shaved in a while. His skin had a light golden tone in it; his eyes a mossy green color. The man gave his boss a nervous grin, showing a pair of chipped white teeth while he gripped the armrests of his chair tightly.

"Mr. Smith," John folded his arms and glared at the man, "Shouldn't you be watching the cameras? I didn't transfer you to day shift just so you could slack off."

"Uh.. Right!" The man nodded and immediately went to work on his tablet. John rolled his eyes before gesturing for Jeremy to come in.

"Come on in, Mr. Fitzgerald!" he said with a grin. "I would like you to meet our day guard: Fritz Smith."

Fritz looked up from his tablet and gave the young man a wide grin. "How's it going?" he said. Jeremy noticed that his voice had a weird accent to it. Is he from up north like him?

"Sup." Jeremy said with a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Looks like we have a young one here, eh. Are you in high school?"

Jeremy bit his bottom lip slightly. "I'm actually still in college."

"Oh? What are you majoring in?" Fritz asked, looking interested.

"Repairing. My dad always said that I was good at fixing things." Jeremy said with a small chuckle. It wasn't a secret that he was good at fixing things. Give him anything and he'll fix it up real good. Everyone says he gets it from his father, who worked as a mechanic in the military before he retired and opened up his own repair shop.

"Mmh!" John gave him a big smile. "Maybe I should call you in some time if any of our equipment breaks." Laughter from all three men briefly filled the office before it died down and was replaced with awkward silence. After a minute, John clapped his hands and rubbed them a bit. "So! That concludes the grand tour of the place. I know the pay isn't much, but you're sure to get the thrill of a lifetime if you take the night shift. So what do you say, my boy?"

Jeremy didn't need to think thing before bobbing his head. "I'll take the job." he said.

"Great!" John grinned and the two shook hands. "Welcome to the family, Mr. Fitzgerald! If you could just follow me to my office to fill out the paper work we should be golden."

"Right." Jeremy said with a small sigh. _Ah, the joy of paper work, _he thought bitterly. "See you around, Mr. Smith." He said before following his new manager out of the room.

The guard's grin dropped an inch while giving the young man a small wave as he went off to seal his fate. "Be careful, kid..." he mumbled sadly to himself before turning his attention back to the tablet and sighing when he saw kids playing in both vents.

_Not again..._

...

"Damn it..." John cursed to himself when he felt nature's call kick in. He turned to Jeremy, who stopped when he did and was giving him a raised brow.

"Is something the matter, sir?" he asked.

"Yeah." John replied, feeling slightly embarrassed now. "I need to use the restroom. Would you mind waiting for me out here?"

Jeremy shrugged slightly. "I'm cool with it." he said. John grinned.

"Thanks. I shouldn't be long." he said before quickly shuffling over to the men's room. Jeremy couldn't help but snicker to himself when he heard one of the stalls quickly shut. _Since I'm gonna be stuck working here thanks to my idiot roommate I might as well look around a bit. _

Jeremy stepped into the small hallway just as two girls ran out of the lady's room giggling and sprinkling water at each other. Jeremy shook his head fondly before looking at the posters that were taped to the wall. One showed the animatronic band in their own posters with white, bubble text on it. Bonnie Blu was holding his guitar and looked as though he was waving, Chica Chic looked like she was caramelldansen, and Frederick was "grinning" at whoever would be looking at the poster. Jeremy pursed his lips before looking over to the only poster that hung across from the others. This one showed Frederick waving as though he were a famous celebrate with big text saying "The New Face Of Fun".

Jeremy rolled his eyes before turning and spotting a grey door at the end of the hall. He titled his head slightly when he read the white sign that was taped in front of it: "Parts & Services". A feeling in him suddenly kicked in and he felt compelled to open the door. He's more than likely to get in trouble if he did, but the child in him kept on nagging about what kind of secrets could be lying in the next room. Fazbear's is known to be a very controversial pizzeria, after all. Before he realized it, he was standing mere inches from the door itself. His hand was stretched out and ready to grab the handle.

He just barely touched the edge of it when a heavy hand suddenly slapped down on his shoulder. Jeremy yelped and spun around to find Johnathan looking down at him with a quizzical look. "Whatcha doin' over here, boyo?" he asked. "That room is off limits to the public. And since you're not an official employee here, you can't go in either."

"O-oh." Jeremy scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"It's fine." John said with a forgiving smile. "Now let's get that paperwork done, shall we? It's almost closing time."

"Right." Jeremy nodded as he was guided away from the door and out of the hallway.

The door creaked open a sliver.

**X.X**

**After a long wait, the sequel to Joy of Creation is here! :D**

***Children cheering in the background* **

**Now before any says, I KNOW FNAF 2 IS A PREQUEL. I found that out the hard way... But anyway, this is still going to be a sequel. New surprises and new twists! **

**And no, I will NOT be accepting any OCs. **

**Bonnie and Blu (Toy Bonnie) are both dudes and they're going to stay like that! I hate it when people call them girls. I mean yeah Bonnie's a girls name and all, but I've seen a movie where a guy was named Sasha! Besides, Bonnie looks too masculine in my eyes. **

**Also, there are going to be some changes to the game's story. Like certain events won't be added and I might change up the phone calls to fit the story I have for the fic since it takes place in the same universe as Joy of Creation. **

**Now that I got that out of the way, I should also point out that updates might take a while since my family and I are returning from Arizona and the semester is almost over in my school. Yeah. I hate school, too.**

**But I hope this fic lives up to your expectations! :D**


	2. Night 1

Zane, I am going to kick your ass for making me do this." Jeremy snapped from the bathroom as he tied his uniform neck tie around his neck.

"Why?" His roommate asked with a grin while recording the whole thing on his phone. "I didn't say you _had _to do it."

"True." Jeremy sighed before frowning slightly at his reflection. "But why do _I_ have to do this? You're the one who thought of this stupid bet."

"Yeah." Zane agreed. "But _you're _the one who volunteered to do it. Besides, you want to keep that Xbox One of yours, right?" He laughed as he quickly dodged the bottle of hand lotion that was tossed at him and retreated into his room for the night.

"Touch my Xbox One and I'll stuff you into a goddamn suit myself!" Jeremy called after him before turning back to the mirror. "Fucking asshole." He muttered under his breath as he adjusted his tie one last time before smoothing out his copper red hair. "I'm going to work now!" He said as he proceeded to walk out the door.

"'Kay! Try not to get stuffed!" Zan called back with a grin. Jeremy rolled his eyes and quickly gave his friend the finger before slamming the door behind him. Once outside he got into the truck he and his roommate owned and proceeded to pull out of the parking lot of their apartment complex. The new Fazbear's restaurant was only a two mile drive from where he was. He turned the volume up on his radio and proceeded to "bob" his head to the beat of a David Guetta song that played. He passed by two traffic lights before arriving to the near empty parking of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He pulled up to the front and saw Johnathan standing in front of the main doors.

"Glad to see that the uniform is fitting you good." The older man said with a grin as he watched him exit out of the truck.

"It's not too bad." Jeremy replied, still getting used to the somewhat tight feeling around his neck. "The tie was a pain putting on, though."

"Yeah. I never liked wearing ties either." John slapped a hand on his shoulder. "You ready to start your first night, son?"

"I guess." Jeremy shrugged and entered the building. It didn't take long for him to notice the change in the air when he walked in. The place was dark, save for a few lights that were left on. The entire place didn't give off that fun filled, jolly good time vibe it had on his first visit to the restaurant. It felt...empty and void of life. The thought of being stuck with these animatronics for an entire week gave him an unsettling feeling in his gut. Johnathan followed him in and led him to his office. When they arrived Jeremy noticed two things resting on the desk: a flashlight, and what looked like a costume head.

"So are there any other questions you would like me to answer before I go?" Jonathan asked.

"Not really." Jeremy replied while taking a seat in the office chair and hearing it _creak _a bit under his weight.

"Then I think my work here is done for the night." The older man gave Jeremy a wink before turning around to leave. "I'm gonna be shutting off the main lights, by the way." This caught Jeremy's attention and he sat up a bit in his seat. He opened his mouth to say something, but John was long gone by the time he even had the chance to say what he wanted to say. A minute later a loud _clap _was heard as the lights shut off, save for the Office. The sound of the main doors slamming shut and echoing throughout the pizza palace told Jeremy that he was officially alone.

_Ring ring_

Jeremy turned his attention over to the phone that was resting beside what looked like a answering machine. _You rarely see these anymore, _the young man thought with a small chuckle before reaching over and pressing "play".

_"Uh, hello? Hello, hello?"_ It was Fritz Smith's voice. He recognized the funny accent he had. _"Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, eh. Before I get started I have to give you the usual introductory greeting from the company that I apparently have to read; for legal reasons and stuff." _There was a brief pause when Fritz cleared his throat before continuing.

_"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._

_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person... Uh..._

_Uhm... It appears that the rest is blacked out. But I guess that saves us time, huh?" _Fritz chuckled to himself for a bit. _"But let's get down to business, eh? I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path, eh."_

Jeremy snorted at the end and picked up the tablet he spotted on the desk. It didn't look like your average lightweight tablet people normally had nowadays. Upon closer examination he noticed that it didn't have any sort of company brand on it whatsoever. He ran his fingers down the sides until he felt his fingertips brush above what must be the power button. He pressed down and the screen flickered on; first showing nothing but static and giving off white noise.

_"Uh, now you may have heard about the..."accidents" that occurred in the old location. Some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh, that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for years now, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics after what happened with the other ones. Facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day sometimes. Neat, eh? Considering what happened in '87 and all..." _Fritz paused and cleared his throat again. _"But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hell, we should be paying them to guard you, eh." _

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Like hell that was ever going to happen. The static on his tablet screen then vanished along with the white noise, only to be replaced with a fuzzy dark image of the animatronic band standing in the Show Stage. On the bottom right was what looked like the outline of the building's layout. Curiously, he pressed on the room that was labeled "Kid Cove" and was brought to the image of a pitch black corner. He heard what sounded like radio static coming from the dark corner, along with a voice he couldn't quite make out.

_"Now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. In case you don't know, you're actually the second guard to work there. I was actually the first to work the night shift and able to make it out the week alive. They switched me over to the day shift after I complained about... conditions. But the boss probably wouldn't like it if I went into too much detail about what said conditions are. I will say that it's actually focused on the fact that certain characters tend to move around during the night. They've even tried to get into my office, eh!"_

Jeremy looked away from the tablet and turned his full attention over to the answering machine. He scooted his chair a bit closer in its direction and listened with interest.

_"Now, from what I've heard, that should be impossible. This restaurant, apparently, should be the safest place on Earth. But I think that's a load of bull, if you ask me. The engineers haven't come up with a proper explanation, but their current theory goes is that the 'bots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and unfortunately in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely."_

Jeremy looked at the tablet in his hands and switched over to the Prize Counter. The box where the marionette was kept was barely visible on screen. On the bottom left he spotted a white circle and a small rectangular box labled "Wind up Music Box".

_"So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds."_

"Oh!" Jeremy said, raising both eyebrows. "Seems legit."

_"It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect...one of them. *Clears throat* As for the rest of them, we've come up with a much easier solution. There may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit, and believe me the last guard for the old location reported the same thing happening to him, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!"_

_So that explains the head, _Jeremy thought as he looked over to the empty head sitting on the table and met its empty gaze. He felt the hairs on his arms begin to stand after hearing the stuffing part...

_"You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want, eh. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Or that's the working theory... Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close like in the last one... But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it, eh. Just be sure to check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, eh." _

"Well that only took almost half a fucking hour." Jeremy grumbled after noticing the time on the tablet. He noticed that the white in the circle was disappearing while going counterclockwise. He pressed down on the box button and the music box wound up completely. _There we go._

The young man dropped his device on his lap and stretched himself as far he could while letting out a heavy yawn. He then slumped boredly in his office chair and stared at the darkness in front of him. He allowed his mind to wander back to the phone call and snorted at the idea of animatronics coming to life and trying to get into your office just to shove you into a smelly old suit. He learned about the whole thing last year when news of the first Freddy Fazbear restaurant had been broken into and the animatronics were completely destroyed. The security guard of the time had been found wounded and unconcious. The vandals weren't caught on camera since the video feed had been deleted, so they were never caught. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was when the news anchor had brought up the restaurant's grim history and the rumours that surrounded it.

He and Zane were never ones to try and get themselves into trouble, but it was Summer Break and they were bored as hell. One night, while playing a video game together, Zane randomly brought up the topic. He joked on the idea if one them had actually applied for a job there and how they wouldn't even last a single night. "They'd probably get you the moment you start your shift." he teased.

"Pfft. In their dreams they will." Jeremy replied as he took a drink out of his "Pepsi-Cola" can.

They continued joking about it until Zane actually came up with a dare regarding the new Freddy Fazbear's restaurant. "I dare you to apply for the night shift there!" he told him with a grin. "If you die, then I get to keep your Xbox One."

So here he is now, wasting away his life sitting in a messy office with nothing but a tablet and a fan to keep him company. All because he didn't want his stupid roommate to have his Xbox One. It _was _a gift from his mom on his twenty-first birthday last Winter. He lifted up the tablet and rewound the music box before switching over to the Main Stage.

Were his eyes deceiving him?

He tapped down on the screen and a light flashed on the animatronic band. _Frederick... Chic... Wait. Where's the fucking rabbit!? _Jeremy suddenly felt himself go into a panic as he frantically searched for the blue bunny. Had someone broken in and stole him? He didn't hear anything break; then again, Fritz was too busy talking his ass off. But if someone had broken in, wouldn't they try to steal the others as well? But the animatronics must be heavy to pull...

Jeremy almost dropped his tablet when he came across the Party Room 4 camera. The dark outline and silhouette of the figure were the only things that Jeremy was able to make out in the dark. Hesitantly, he pressed the screen and the light flashed on to reveal a pair of big, dark green eyes that were staring back at him.

He'd found Blu.

Yet he couldn't help but wonder how he was able to block the entire camera lense. The rabbit isn't _that _tall. Before Jeremy could ponder any longer he heard a reverberating noise coming from the vent on his left. He switched over to the Left Air Vent camera and tapped on the screen, letting out a surprised gasp when he saw something in it: Chic.

The chick was down on all fours and looked like she had stopped midway when he shone the light. She was missing both her eyes and beak; where her beak had been was something that Jeremy would compare to a carved smile on a Jack o Lantern. It gave off a chilling, almost humanlike, appearance. The tablet fell on his lap as the young man quickly reached for his flashlight and flashing it at the vent entrance. To his relief, he found nothing. He relaxed a bit and tapped down on the tablet again, only to find Chic gone.

_Shit!_ Jeremy thought before he quickly skimmed through the cameras until he stopped at the Party Room 1 camera when he found Chic crouched in front of the vent entrance and looking up at the camera as though she'd been caught. Jeremy relaxed in his chair before checking the time on his tablet; he was surprised to find that it was almost two in the morning. Something then caught his eye. A blinking caution sign appeared next to the Prize Corner camera. Jeremy tapped on it and was surprised to find that the music box was close to stopping. He quickly pressed on the wind up box and the caution sign vanished. Jeremy threw his head back and sighed with relief. This was more pressuring than he originally thought.

He looked down at the tablet and switched back to the Party Room 1 camera, surprised to find Chic still there. Jeremy smirked and flipped the middle finger up at her image before tucking both his arms behind his head and propping his feet up on the table.

"This should be a damn breeze." he said to himself.

He then heard the same reverberating noise coming from the left vent. He placed his feet back down and reached over for the flashlight. His eyes widened and a scream tore from his throat when he, after shining his light at the vent entrance, was greeted with Chic's humanlike face glaring back at him.

"SHIT!" the young man cursed as he dropped his flashlight and quickly reached for his Freddy Head and placed it over his own. Jeremy gripped the armrests of his chair tightly as he waited for the animatronic to come crawling out and beat him to death with that cupcake, or however she'll kill him. But instead he heard the reverberating noise again and waited until it grew dimmer before he shakily reached down for his flashlight and shone it at the entrance again.

Chic was gone.

Jeremy quickly removed the Freddy Head and took the time to calm himself down. His breathing was shaky, and his heart was pumping faster than its ever done. He placed a hand over his heart as it slowed down before checking the cameras again. Chic was back in Party Room 1, but Blu was no longer in Party Room 4...

_Fuck my life..., _Jeremy thought to himself. Luckily he didn't have to search long. He found the blue rabbit standing in Party Room 3 holding his guitar. The image made Jeremy laugh a bit and immediately think of "Metallica". He switched over to the Main Stage and found Frederick still standing on stage. He then placed the tablet down briefly to rub his eyes before checking it again. For a moment he thought his heart was gonna burst out of his chest.

Frederick was missing.

Jeremy quickly pressed the closest camera and found himself looking at a more ominous version of the Game Area. The only things he could see in the darkness was the carousel, a few fake presents, some tables in the background, and Balloon Boy. He tapped the screen and found Frederick standing in between two of the tables with his gaze fixed in the direction of the camera. Jeremy noticed the caution sign flickering beside the Prize Counter camera and went over to wind up the music box again.

_I'm going to kill you, Zane..._

...

Jeremy wiped some sweat from his forehead while going through the cameras again. It had just turned five and he survived two close encounters with Chic. He flashed his light down the hallway and stiffened when he saw the chick standing not far from him, staring back with her eyeless sockets. He switched the flashlight light off and placed the Freddy Head on himself. Like before he waited for the animatronic to come at him, but she never did. Instead he heard what sounded like footsteps shuffling away. The young man removed the Freddy Head and flashed down the hallway again, relieved to find it empty.

He then turned his attention back to the tablet screen and went through the cameras. Chic was now in the Main Hall; Blu was crouched in front of the vent entrance in Party Room 2; Frederick was no where to be seen, though; at least on camera. A shiver shot down Jeremy's spine before he slowly looked up at the dark hallway in front of him. Gripping the flashlight tightly, he shone it's light and gasped when he saw the bear standing where Chic had stood. Gripped in his paw was his microphone while he stared back at him with a slightly tilted head.

A gasp replaced the scream Jeremy was about to make before he dropped the flashlight on the desk and quickly placed the Freddy Head back on. He didn't take it off until he heard heavy footsteps walking down the hall and fading away into the darkness. Jeremy quickly removed the mask and took a moment to catch his breath. He exhaled a curse to himself when he heard a noise coming from the right vent. He picked up the flashlight again and shined its light before shouting and scrambling to put on the Freddy Head when he saw Blu's face looking out.

A buzzing noise suddenly filled his ears and the office light begun to flicker erratically. Blood rushed to Jeremy's ears and bit his tongue to hold back a scream when he saw a pair of wide green eyes suddenly slide across his vision. He heard quiet giggling and knew that the animatronic was right in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly and refused to look until he heard the buzzing in his ears disappear. He opened one eye just in time to see the blue rabbit run down and disappear into the dark hallway.

_Ding dong ding dong!_

Jeremy removed the Freddy Head and checked the time on his tablet just as it turned six. The young man sighed with relief and slumped in his chair. He felt vibrations coming from his pocket and reached in to take out his phone. He sighed when he saw that he received a text from his roommate.

_To: Jeremy _

_Subject: Still alive?_

_Hey, dude! Just wanted to check if you weren't stuffed into a suit. If you don't reply to this then I'll assume you were and take your Xbox One out of your room ;p _

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sent a text back.

_To: Zane_

_Replied: Still alive?_

_Fuck you, Zane. _

It didn't take long until he received a reply.

_To: Jeremy _

_Replied: Still alive? _

_Crap, you're alive :( _

Jeremy sent one last text before putting his phone away just as he heard the main power switch on.

_To: Zane _

_Replied : Still alive? _

_See you in a bit. You will not believe what I saw. _

"Mr. Fitzgerald!" Johnathan said when he spotted him walking out of the small hallway and went up to greet him. "Good to see you in one piece, son. What did you think of your first night?"

A heavy sigh left Jeremy before he looked up at the older man with a tired look. "Peachy."

**X.X**

**Soooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with finals and other things.**

**Yes, I purposely changed the phone call for Night One. My headcannon for Fritz Smith is that he's Canadian. His dad's American, though. Oh yeah, I have to admit that the voice for Toy Bonnie/Bonnie Blu would have to be EnergeticShadow's on YouTube. Although I still see the Bonnies with a British accent... Derp.**


	3. Night 2

**You guys need to go to Scott's YouTube channel 'cause the teaser for FNAF 3 is out! You will NOT believe what I saw o_o **

**X.X**

Jeremy let out a yawn as he tiredly dragged himself up the flight of stairs to his floor. The night's events still lingered in his mind, but he didn't bother thinking too much of it. The only thing he could really think of right now is having a shower and heading to bed. He eventually reached the fifth floor and placed his key in the lock and turned it. "Zane?" he called while walking in. "I'm home."

"In the kitchen!" he heard his roommate reply.

Jeremy and Zane go way back; they both grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same school. It was actually on Jeremy's first day in Kindergarten when they met. Zane had approached him during snack time and, without saying anything, took a bag of cookies his mom had packed for him. Jeremy, like most children, reacted to this and demanded that he give him his cookies back. But all Zane did was look at him blankly before taking a cookie out and shoving it in his mouth in front of his eyes. That's when Jeremy lost his temper and threw a punch at him. Zane fell, but quickly got back on his feet and hit him back. It took three adults to stop the fighting and putting them both in "time out" during recess. Jeremy would come home with a bloody lip while Zane had a black eye he could show off.

It would be a few days until he encountered the raven haired boy again. Jeremy was sitting alone-he never liked being in a group of kids-when he walked up to his table. Instead of stealing his cookies, however, he reached into his pocket and offered him a bag of animal crackers instead. It surprised Jeremy when he learned that it was actually an apology gift for what happened. They would eventually begin to sit with each other every day, and their friendship would grow in the coming years. Now they're roommates going to the same college.

Jeremy didn't bother removing his shoes when he entered their apartment and found the man sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with the Half-Life insignia on the front. His jet-black hair was a ruffled mess, which is nothing new for him. Zane looked up with his cereal spoon hanging out of his mouth.

"Sup, Jerry." He greeted him after pulling the silverware out.

Jeremy wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust when he saw the trail of saliva drip from his friend's chin. It disturbed him enough to ignore the fact that he called him "Jerry", which is something he was always picked on about during his school years. "Hey..." It was the only reply he could come up with without wanting to throw up. He placed the truck keys on the counter beside Zane's bowl before dragging a stool over and sitting across from him.

"Sooo?" His roommate asked while taking another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"'Sooo' what?" Jeremy replied as he lazily drew circles on the smooth surface with his finger. Zane rolled his eyes and dropped his spoon into his cereal.

"Your first night!" He said a bit louder. "How did it go?"

"Oh. Right..." Jeremy let out a sigh. "Well, I got a call from the day guard telling me what to do and stuff."

"And?" Zane suddenly started to look a bit eager. "Did the animatronics come alive and try to stuff you into a suit?"

"I guess so..." Jeremy shrugged. He didn't feel like talking about his experience. He didn't want to believe right away that the animatronics were sentient enough to want to commit murder. "It's probably a glitch in the system."

Zane rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say." he said. "But it's only an excuse to cover up the deaths 'n stuff."

"Don't tell me you're believing all this crap about them being sentient, too." Jeremy said, slapping his hand down on the counter surface and wincing slightly from the stinging pain.

"Hey, man." His roommate dropped the spoon and held both hands up. "I'm just keeping an open mind."

Jeremy's features softened slightly before rubbing his face tiredly. "I'm gonna hit the sack." he said before getting up from the stool and kicking his work shoes off.

"Alright. See you later, then." Zane replied before going back to his cereal.

Jeremy said nothing and made his way over to his room. Once behind closed doors he changed into a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and a clean pair of socks before collapsing onto his bed. _Ahhh, so comfy, _he thought blissfully before closing his eyes and allowing his exhaustion to claim him.

_..._

_**S**_

_He was back in the Office; it looked like he was looking through his Freddy head. Without any real thought and control, he began to make his way down the wide corridor. _

_**A**_

_It was dark. It amazed him that he is even able to see his way. A faint white mist covered most of his surroundings._

_He stopped._

_**V**_

_He noticed the slim figure standing a few feet ahead of him in the fog; its back was turned and appeared that it didn't acknowledge him. The figure then started to "float" into the fog._

_**E**_

_He felt the urge to follow it._

_So he did._

_**T**_

_He followed it down an array of hallways and rooms. It appeared that some spots were covered in a red substance._

_Upon closer inspection he realized it was blood._

_**H**_

_He soon entered rooms where the floors were caked in dry blood. In the corner he spotted a slumped figure that also had blood splats on it._

_He didn't approach it._

_He felt no need to._

_**E**_

_It wasn't long until he spotted another figure slumped in the corner of a room. This time, however, it appeared much smaller and more...human._

_He got a closer look and saw that it was a little boy he didn't recognize. His clothing looked outdated. _

_**M**_

_He reached out to touch the body with his paw. _

_His vision started to become fuzzy. White noise filled his ears as he was quickly claimed by red static._

_..._

Jeremy snapped his eyes open, saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth and pooling on his pillow. "Fuck..." he groaned softly before sitting himself up on his knees. After rubbing his face he looked at the time on his phone, which he forgot to plug in.

3:09 PM

He slept all the way into noon! There was a loud grumble coming from his stomach and Jeremy groaned. He was starving as hell. Not even bothering to get himself changed, Jeremy left his room and went over to the kitchen to fetch himself something to eat. The flat was quiet, but it only meant that Zane had gone to work. Zane worked a Summer job at a nearby GameStop. The pay wasn't good, but it was enough to get them by if they used the money wisely. Jeremy opened the fridge and took out a frozen dinner that consisted of three chicken strips, some mac & cheese, and a small chocolate cake.

It only took three minutes to cook. He soon plopped himself down on the couch and switched on the TV with his steaming hot food rested on the coffee table along with a bottle of water. He yawned boredly as he surfed through the channels to find something good to watch. He finally stopped on a channel that currently played "Avatar" and ate from there.

A while later he decided to take a shower before getting ready for work. He switched off the TV before heading over to the bathroom. He let out a long sigh as warm water started to rain down on him. While washing himself he thought of his first encounter with the animatronics. They certainly had no problem wanting to come into his office and stuff him into a dumb suit. The thought didn't scare him when first heard about it. Hell, he even snorted because of how stupid and funny it sounded.

_Animatronics trying to stuff employees into suits. What a load of bs! _

But now his thoughts on it were beginning to change. There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach that told him things were about to get a whole heck of a lot worse. He finished cleaning himself up and stepped out of the shower. He reached over to grab a towel when the bathroom door opened and Zane's grinning face poked in. "Oh, god!" Jeremy shouted in surprise and dropped the towel he grabbed. Zane's eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" he laughed before quickly closing the door just as his now angry roommate threw a bottle of soap at him.

Jeremy glared at the door as he walked over to pick up the bottle and placing it back in the shower. He dried himself up and changes into his work clothes. When he came out he found his raven haired roommate sitting in the living watching TV with his feet propped on the coffee table. "We put food on that thing, you know." he says with a small frown. Zane looks over his shoulder at him and smirks.

"I know." He then turns his attention back to the TV. Jeremy rolls his eyes before joining him on the couch.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Meh." Jeremy shrugged. "Not a lot of customers today. The boss bought us all lunch, though!"

Jeremy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Lucky you." Zane laughs before giving his shoulder a playful punch.

"Don't be so down, dude. Hey! It's your second night! You should be excited."

"About what?" Jeremy asks with a half-lidded look. "That I have three homicidal animatronics after my ass?" _Four, _he mentally corrects himself. _I have that puppet to deal with._

"Hey. It could be worse." Zane's smile dropped an inch when he heard his friend sigh after checking the time.

"I'm gonna get going." The young man said as he stood up from the couch and snatched up the truck keys from the coffee table. "My phone's charging, by the way. So you won't be able to text me."

"Alright." Zane replied and turns his attention back to the TV. "Be careful, dude."

"Right."

...

Jeremy passed by an employee as he casually entered the pizzeria. He chose to forget about the first night's events and concentrated on the second night, instead. He passed by the animatronics without giving them a quick glance. He did pause, however, when he spotted the entrance to a room at the end of the main dining area. There was a sign reading "Kid Cove" hanging above the wide doorway. Inside he managed to see some tables and stacks of fake presents with balloons. Johnathan certainly neglected to show him the room, plus it's where he heard the strange radio frequency. He checked the time on a nearby clock and saw that he only had a couple of minutes until his shift started.

Drats. Maybe next time.

Jeremy made his way over to his office. Inside he found the manager hunched over his desk gathering up papers. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and spotted him standing in the doorway. "Oh! I didn't see you there, Mr. Fitzgerald." he said before placing the papers into a file. He soon straightened himself and groaned softly when he heard his back pop a bit. "I was just picking up some papers I need."

Jeremy smiled a bit. "Yeah. I know that feeling." He said, remembering his days in high school.

"Oh! Did you happen to get a phone call from Mr. Smith, by chance?" Johnathan asks while tucking the folder securely under his arm.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want that man scaring you with all this mumbo jumbo about the animatronics trying to get into the office." The older man furrowed his eyebrows and frowned to himself. "I don't need that in this restaurant after what it's gone through."

"Don't worry. It wasn't too bad." Jeremy said in a half-lie.

"Well, in any case he shouldn't even be mentioning it." Johnathan sighs. "I'll have a talk with him about it tomorrow, though. See you in the morning, Mr. Fitzgerald."

Jeremy gave his manager a quick wave as he disappeared down the wide corridor. He then got himself seated in the chair, flinching slightly when he heard the main power switch off. The big hand struck twelve and a bell rang hauntingly in the distance outside; on que the phone started to ring and the answering machine switched on.

_"Ah...hello, hello!" _Fritz's voice said through the speaker. _"Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural, eh!" _

"Uhh...thanks?" Jeremy replied, feeling slightly awkward and turning on the tablet.

_"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room."_

_'Back room'? _Jeremy thought. He then remembered the door that read Parts & Service in the Main Hall. He tapped on the square at the end of it on the tablet and was taken to a dark room. When he shone the light he almost dropped his device; the first thing he saw was a large, purple rabbit sitting slumped against the back wall. Its suit looked torn in some places; a metallic foot and robot hand was exposed; large wires hung out of where the left arm would usually be. But Jeremy was more disturbed that the area where a face would be was hollowed out. Sitting in the dark, almost out of the cameras view, was what looked a large orange beak with teeth; he almost didn't notice the top part of a yellow head that was visible. Lying on the floor, with its head turned and facing directly at the camera with haunting blue eyes, is what looks like a broken bear. Its hat was lying a few inches from its head and a microphone was grasped in its paw.

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy...

Or that's what Jeremy assumes. They certainly didn't look like the ones from the other restaurant. Older models, perhaps?

_"Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for spare parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, from what I heard they tried using some of their parts to fix the other ones in the old location; it didn't work out too well, though. They were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly."_

"I don't blame ya." Jeremy muttered before he switched over to the Prize Corner to wind up the music box. Those old animatronics look like nightmare fuel!

_"Uh, if they happen to stand up and start walking around the place, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, eh. Uh...heh...I used to love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If you see him standing at the far end of the hall during the night, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It should hold them in place for a few seconds. There might be a glitch like that in some of the newer models, too."_

Jeremy groaned softly to himself. Flashing a light at them won't make any difference. To him, at least. He switched over to the Show Stage and relaxed a bit when he saw all three animatronics standing there.

_"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow, eh."_

"Thanks for the reminder!" Jeremy drawled sarcastically before looking back down at the tablet. He went through the cameras and found nothing out of the ordinary. He checked the time and saw that it was only twelve thirty. The guard made himself comfortable in his seat and went over to the Prize Corner to wind up the music box again. He will admit that the music it played is rather charming. It also reminded him of a lullaby his father sang to him when he was younger.

_What was it called? _Jeremy thought to himself before snapping his fingers. _"My grandfather's clock"! _Any fear he felt was replaced with nostalgia as he started to sing along to the music. "_My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf, So it stood ninety years on the floor; It was taller by half than the old man himself, Though it weighed not a pennyweight more._"

"_Hello_."

Jeremy suddenly stopped his singing. The voice sounded like that of a child's. Did a parent forget their kid or something? But it would be highly unlikely since the kid would've been seen wandering around when customers were starting to leave; or their parents would've came back after noticing how quiet it was during the ride home. He went through the cameras to try and find the source before stopping cold when he reached the Game Area. He already saw that something was off. Balloon Boy wasn't standing where he should be.

"_Hi_."

Jeremy paled when he heard noises coming from the left vent. He switched over to the left air vent camera and was shocked to find the balloon vendor down on all fours inside. He flashed the light at him two or three times before going to the Prize Corner to wind the music box up. He then went over to the Show Stage and tensed when he found the entire animatronic band missing.

"Fuck me, then." Jeremy muttered under his breath before going over all the cameras to find them. Blu was in Party Room 3 with his guitar, Chic was standing in the Main Hall with her creepy face up to the camera, and Frederick was hiding in the Game Area. Jeremy felt a little at ease by this, but quickly went back to the left vent camera to see if BB was still there. Thankfully he wasn't close to the Office. Yet.

_Screeeeeeee Screeeeeeee_

Jeremy immediately flipped his head up and focused his attention on the dark hallway in front of him. It sounded like something was scraping against the floor tiles while they walked. The guard felt his throat dry up as he slowly reached for his flashlight and pointing it at the wide entrance. The light switched on and Jeremy found himself staring back at two white dots that were reflecting off a smooth surface. Standing not far from him was a broken looking fox. It wore a pair of ripped up pants and parts of its endoskeleton was showing; a sinister looking hook gleamed under the beam of light. This must be Foxy the pirate Fritz had mentioned in the call. What kind of restaurant would allow something as dangerous as a _hook _on one of their animatronics? While it was supposed to match his piratey theme, couldn't they use a fake one?

The fox didn't look the least bit friendly. The shoulders were hunched while his jaw hung wide open, revealing a set of very sharp looking teeth. His hook was held up and looked about ready to strike at any moment. It frightened Jeremy because he doesn't know what the fox is capable of. He heard claims about the Foxy at the old location actually running down the hall from Pirate Cove to go after the guard. Was this Foxy going to do something similar to that? But again, they were only claims by the last guard. Jeremy snapped back to attention when he realized he hadn't wind up the music box for a bit. Remembering Fritz's advice, he flashed the light at the old fox a couple of times before looking down at the tablet. When he switched over to the Prize Corner he screamed at what he saw.

Hovering over the box that housed the puppet was a animatronic he didn't recognize. It looked like it was made out of an array of animatronic parts that were carelessly put together. Wires hung down from various places, including some from its head. Its head was the only thing that gave Jeremy an idea as to what it could've been. Its face was white and pink, wore red lipstick on its muzzle, and looked very feminine. He quickly came to the conclusion that it was the "Toy" version of Foxy. Only this Foxy looked twice as horrifying and broken as its pirate counterpart. He noticed that it was giving the same static frequency he heard last night. The white noise was loud enough to almost drown out the music box that was playing.

The guard quickly tapped on the wind up button before looking up and flashing his light down the hall again. Foxy still stood where he was, lifeless and silent. Jeremy flashed his light a few times and looked back down at the tablet. A shiver shot up his spine when he spotted a broken endoskeletal head that was connected to the broken toy Foxy. Hell, the animatronic itself looked rather..._mangled_.

He swallowed hard and turned his attention back to the hall. To his relief, however, the pirate fox was gone. But Jeremy knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. He heard noises from the left vent and shined his light at the entrance. There he saw BB staring back at him with his big blue eyes and wide grin. Jeremy dropped everything on his lap as he quickly placed the Freddy head on. He waited a few minutes until he heard the child animatronic crawl back down the vent and away from his office. He then threw the head off and flashed his light down the hall to see Foxy still standing there. He flashed his light before looking down at his tablet and skimmed through the other cameras.

Chic was now crouched in front of the vent entrance in Party Room 1; Blu was staring at the camera in Party Room 4; The mangled looking Toy Foxy was currently hanging out in the Game Area; Frederick was no where to be seen on camera. This naturally alarmed Jeremy and causing him to snap his head up and flash his light at the hall. A scream tore from throat when he saw the bear just standing outside of his office with his head tilted down as though he was taking a "peek" inside. He quickly flashed his light a few times before looking down at his tablet. He didn't bother to check where Foxy was because the music box was almost done. He quickly pressed down on the wind up button while quickly looking up and flashing his light occasionally at the bear.

He breathed a sigh of relief after the box had been completely winded up again. He took the time to quickly check on the other toy animatronics and found all of them, except for BB, still in the same rooms. Jeremy looked up to flash his light again, only to drop it and frantically put his Freddy head on when he saw Frederick now standing in his office. The bear's head was cocked and both his eyes were a glossy black with white dots where the irises should be; his jaw was also hanging open and showing off his white humanlike teeth.

Just like his encounter with Blu on his first night the lights began to flicker. The buzzing noise it made drowned out the sound of his own heavy breathing as it grew louder. The light started to flicker erratically while Frederick just stood where he was. Motionless. The encounter lasted a few seconds before the light slowly returned. Frederick was gone, but Jeremy could make out the heavy footsteps he made as he walked down the hall.

...

Jeremy checked the time on his tablet to find that it had just turned five. The toy animatronics have been acting a bit more aggressive than they were on his first night. He would usually see Foxy standing at the end of the hall, but occasionally Chic or Frederick would stop by to say "hello". So far Frederick had been the only animatronic to have successfully entered his office on his second night. He would flash at both vents and occasionally see Blu, Chic, or BB. The mangled toy Foxy hasn't been anywhere near his office, though. It hung around the Game Area, Prize Corner and Kid Cove for the most part.

Jeremy took a moment to catch a breath after flashing his light at Foxy and wiped some sweat off his forehead with his wrist. He wondered if it was humanly possible for him to be sweating this much. He switched over to the Prize Corner and pressed down on the wind up button. He snapped his head up to flash his light down the hall again, only for his flashlight to fall out of his hand and land on the table.

Staring back at him was Foxy alright, but now he appeared to be standing straighter. His bottom jaw was opened more wider and his hook was still raised; it gave him a more menacing and creepier appearance. But what caught Jeremy's attention was the head peeking in from the top right corner of the entrance. Two white dot similar to Foxy's stared back at him from the white and pink fox head, its jaws open and revealing white sharp teeth. Jeremy let out a panicked scream and scrambled to grab his flashlight and flashing it at the two foxes before checking the vents.

"Fuck me!" he shrieked after seeing Chic's face staring at him from the left vent. He hastily placed the Freddy head on and waited anxiously until he heard the animatronic crawl away. He removed the head and quickly flashed his light at the hallway. To his relief both foxes were gone. But to his horror he found Frederick standing there instead. Better than Foxy or that mangled thing, though. Jeremy frowned and flashed his light a few times before looking down at his tablet. Both his eyebrows arched in surprise when he spotted the flickering caution sign next to the Prize Corner camera.

That can't be good.

He tapped the Prize Corner camera and gasped in horror after seeing that the music box was finishing. He quickly pressed the wind up button and felt a little at ease. He looked up and flashed his light down the hall and tensing when he found Frederick still standing there. He then checked both vents and yelped when he saw Bonnie Blu staring back at him from the right. He placed the Freddy head on and waited for the rabbit to come "sliding out" like he did on his first night. But surprisingly it never happened. Instead he only heard the rabbit simply crawl down the vent.

Jeremy removed the Freddy head just as he heard the morning bell ring its welcoming tune. The young man sagged in his seat and sighed with relief.

He's alive.

**X.X**

**Sooooooo sorry for the late chapter. I've been busy with school and dealing with events in real life. Btw, I have to get this off my chest after watching the FNAF 3 trailer. **

***Spoilers!***

**1... 2... 3...**

**IT'S BONNIE! IT WAS BONNIE THE WHOLE TIME! HE'S THE MASTERMIND! HE'S THE PUPPET MASTER! HE'S THE ONE WHO'S BEEN PULLING THE STRINGS! HE'S ALWAYS BEEN FREDDY'S SECOND BANANA; THE PLAYER TWO! IT WAS HIM! IT WAS ALL HIM!**

***Calms down***

**But that's what I think. Nothing's confirmed, though.**

**Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter and don't forget to vote if you want a spin-off prequel or sequel to In the Flesh! :D **


	4. Night 3

_**Ready?**_

_Something inside him clicked, and his vision flickered on. He found himself standing on what looked like a stage; purple star-patterned curtains hung around him. _

_He stood._

_Waiting. _

_Waiting. _

_Waiting..._

_**Go! Go! Go!**_

_His ears perked and he automatically dashed from his cave and down a short hallway. At the end of the hall were tables filled with children whose faces lit up upon seeing him. Above him a rainbow of confetti showered him while the lights fixed on his crimson figure. _

_He felt bored._

_He then blacked out. _

_**Ready?**_

_When he came to he was back on his stage. Everything was exactly in place._

_He stood._

_Waiting._

_Waiting. _

_Waiting..._

_**Go! Go! Go!**_

_He repeated his movements from before and was greeted with the same results. Children screamed, cheered, and chanted his name as though he were a god. The confetti landed on his shoulders, head, and around his feet like snow. All he could was wave at the sea of kids he saw as his "crew"._

_He felt annoyed. _

_He then blacked out once more._

_**Ready?**_

_When he came to, everything suddenly felt different. Everything was still as it was, but there was a heaviness in the atmosphere of the restaurant. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the outline of a figure cladded in what looked like a lavender purple. _

_For some reason he felt eager to run now._

_**Go! Go! Go! **_

_He made a dash from the stage and to the hall. His movements started to slow down the closer he got to the area where the children were usually waiting for him. He stopped and the lights switched on. He felt a smile tug the corners of his metal muzzle as he stared at the five children sitting slumped in their seats. Instead of the cheering and laughter he usually got, he was given nothing but pure silence aside from the buzzing coming from the stage lights._

_A sinister laugh slowly rose behind him, but he didn't look back._

_He felt satisfied. _

_He blinked and suddenly found himself looking through a different pair of eyes. He didn't have time to register his surroundings when Foxy suddenly jumped in his face, screeching loudly and jaws wide open while having both his arms outstretched and ready to hold him down if necessary._

_Red static filled his vision along with buzzing that filled his ears..._

_..._

Jeremy awoke to the sound of his phone going off on the nightstand. His eyes narrowed down at the device tiredly and brought his hand up to his forehead to wipe away the beads of sweat that gathered there. He then reaches down for his phone and sees an envelope icon on the notification bar. He brought down the screen and finds that he's received a text message from Zane telling him that he needed to stop somewhere quick after work.

_Do what you want. _Jeremy replied before setting his phone down and taking a seat on the edge of his bed to dwell on his thoughts.

Just what the hell is with these night terrors all of a sudden? He's had them before, but they weren't nearly as bad as _these_. It wasn't a surprise that they were about Fazbear's, and yet it didn't feel randomized like most night terrors are. And a bit more in depth, too. He normally isn't the type who likes dwell on things for long until it becomes an obsession, but his recent dreams just wouldn't leave! They played back over and over in his mind like one of those old fashioned movies. He finally stood up and went over to the bathroom to get himself washed up and play on the Xbox One for a while to clear his mind. Both seemed to do the trick, but the image of Foxy jumping out at him still lingered in the back of his head.

"_Honey, I'm hooooome~!_" Zane sang out jokingly as he entered the flat hours later, kicking the front door closed carelessly before kicking his shoes off.

"Goddamn it, Zane! You got me killed!" Jeremy snapped while angrily dropping his controller on the coffee table and giving his roommate a venomous glare. The raven haired boy only grinned as he plopped down beside him.

"I see you had a good sleep." He said, still grinning. Jeremy simply rolled his eyes and picked up his controller to restart the mission he was doing.

"Not really." He admits while shooting at the enemies that came at him. "Had a fucked up dream about Foxy."

"'Foxy'." Zane repeated. "Like, Foxy the Pirate Foxy?"

Jeremy sighs and closes his eyes briefly. "No. I mean Foxy Loxy from "Chicken Little"- OF COURSE I MEAN FOXY THE PIRATE!"

"Woah. Calm the fuck down, dude." Zane says calmly while scooting an inch away from him with both hands raised. Jeremy, realizing what he'd just done, sighs and pauses his game.

"Sorry about that, dude." He says apologetically. "It's just that this job's been giving me a lot of stress lately."

Zane gives his friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "No hard feelings, dude." He says cheerfully. "It must be hard having to work with a bunch of homicidal animatronics."

Jeremy scoffs and shakes his head. "You have no idea, dude."

...

_"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"_

Jeremy rolls his eyes, cheek resting boredly on his fist while feeling the gentle breeze of the desk fan gently blowing on his face. Nothing like Fritz's phone calls to boost his self-esteem before the start of another night in Chuck E Cheese hell.

_"Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway?" _

"Yes." Jeremy replies while going through the cameras on his tablet.

_"Probably not. I was just curious, eh. Like I said, he was always my favorite."_

Jeremy snorts sarcastically while repeating the last sentence in a mocking voice to himself. He stops at the Prize Counter and winds up the music. He notices that it's beginning to drain out a bit faster than normal.

_"They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first and second one were too scary, so an artist working for the company redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and out him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts; kids just can't keep their hands off the fox. The employees now refer to him as just "The Mangle". Uh..."_

The Mangle...

The name itself managed to send a chill down Jeremy's spine as he went through the cameras before frowning when he notices that the Toy Animatronics are already out and about.

_"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, the boss wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately because of the incident in the last restaurant. You know these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. He personally assures you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with the establishment. It's all just rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know..., even though I think it's just a bunch of lies if you ask me." _Fritz made a small chuckle in the end before clearing his throat. _"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow, eh."_

The recording ends and Jeremy finds himself feeling more alone than ever. He now knew what to call Foxy's fucked up counterpart, now. Speaking of which, he spotted the broken animatronic staring at the camera in the Main Hall with, surprisingly, Chic. Jeremy winces slightly from the annoying static noise the Mangle made and switched over to one of the party rooms before quickly looking up from the tablet to flash his light down the hall.

He sighs with relief, only to tense when he heard childish laughter suddenly come from the left vent. He quickly looks down at the tablet and taps on the left air vent camera. Crouched in there he found BB staring back at the camera with his permanent grin. Jeremy tensed before quickly going over to the Prize Corner to wind up the music box again. The childish laughs soon grew louder, and louder, until Jeremy eventually flashed his flashlight's light at the vent entrance and found him peeking out.

"Fuck!" The guard squeaks as he quickly places the Freddy head over his and waited until he heard the animatronic child crawl away. He breaths a sigh of relief after removing the Freddy head and flashes his light down the hall. His grip around it tensed while his jaw tightened until his cheekbones were becoming noticeable.

Foxy was back, looking all the more sinister.

Jeremy flashes his light twice at him before turning his attention back to the tablet to wind up the music box in the Prize Corner. He winded it about halfway before flashing his light at Foxy again. The fox himself had hardly flinched and appeared as though he were paralyzed. Jeremy decided to return to the Main Hall to see if Chic and the Mangle were still there. A sharp gasp left him when he flashed the light and quickly catches his flashlight as it fell out of his hand.

The door to the Parts & Service room was open halfway. Standing in front of it was the slightly bent form of Bonnie the Bunny. The wires that once held his left arm in place now dangled freely like vines in a forest. The upper portion of his body was slightly tilted to the right, possibly because it is now being supported by only one arm instead of two. It amazes Jeremy that he was even able to stand up, despite his current condition. Jeremy watched with trembling hands as the old rabbit dragged himself down the hallway and out of it.

Once he was off camera Jeremy frantically skimmed through the other ones; his heart pounded against his chest as he fell into a panic after failing to find the bunny in any of the rooms or vents. He then hears a low scraping noise coming from the hall and every muscle in him seemingly stops working at that point. He'd forgotten all about Foxy. Was the pirate about to make his move and charge at him like the other one did at the old restaurant? He's heard from rumors that the old Foxy often made a dash from Pirate Cove to the office. But those were just rumors from people who've actually known some of the night guards who worked there before they went missing.

Jeremy attempted to flash his light again, but was horrified when it wouldn't work. Fritz had told him he added new batteries in them! Why of all times it decides not to work with him? The young man cursed bitterly until the light finally switched on to reveal that Foxy no longer stood alone. Standing close to the Office entrance was Bonnie. He stared back at him with nothing but two red dots for eyes in the hollowed out space where his face would've been. Jeremy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand and no longer developed the courage to let out even a tiny breath.

Both animatronics stood motionless, their eyes glowing menacingly at him as if they were lost in thought. Jeremy quickly darted his eyes down and noticed the caution sign blinking next to the Prize Corner cam. Without turning his flashlight off he quickly tapped on the room and winds up the music box, which was starting to become agonizingly slow. He darted his eyes back up and spotted both animatronics still standing in their spots. A loud noise coming from one of the vents caused him to jump in his seat while the flashlight fell out of his hand.

"Fuck!" He cries out as he quickly bent down to pick it up. The tips of his fingers brushed against the plastic surface; his flashlight rolled too far for him to reach without getting off the chair. Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and he quickly placed the tablet on the floor before getting on his knees and swiftly snatching up the object. He breathed a quick sigh of relief, feeling a bit safer with the flashlight now back in his hand.

He picks his tablet up and sits back down in his chair, briefly forgetting about Bonnie, Foxy, and the noise coming from the vent. He looked up and immediately felt his blood begin to run cold.

"**H-h-hi k-kids! It's you're o-o-old paaaaaal Bonnie t-the Bunny!**"

Jeremy was surprised he hadn't screamed when he first saw the withered animatronic standing in his office looking down at him with those beady red eyes. His voice sounded raspy and broken. Jeremy thought he heard a light country accent in it, too. But it chilled him to the bone and he found himself paralyzed with fear.

"**I-I-I want to s-s-share a s-s-ong with y-you! It's c-c-called "The J-J-Joy of P-P-Pizza"!**" Bonnie begins to sing nothing but jumbled, disorganized words while his head twitched after every three words in a lyric.

Jeremy managed to break out of his brief paralysis and quickly placed the Freddy head on, silently praying that the bunny was too busy trying to sing his pre-recorded lines to notice. A familiar buzzing sound filled his ears while the lights started to flicker. Just like he's done with Frederick and Blu, he remained as still as possible in his seat.

"**D-d-did you all l-l-like the s-s-ong, m-m-my dearrrrrr children? I-I-I w-wrote i-i-i-it especially fo-o-r aaaaaall of y-y-you~.**" A distorted laugh rose up from the rabbit's broken voice box as the buzzing grew more intense until the room became completely dark. The buzzing suddenly came to an abrupt stop and Bonnie's laughter starts to slowly fade away. The light faded back in and Bonnie was no where to be seen. Jeremy removed the Freddy head and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't want to look down at his tablet out of fear that he might be jumped, but he knew he needed to wind up the music box.

Ever so slowly, he inched his head down to his lap until he saw the screen, which was still set on the Prize Corner. He brought a shaky finger over to the wind up button and silently wounded it up as he shined his flashlight down the hall, expecting to still see Foxy there.

It was empty.

...

It was fifteen minutes until six, but for Jeremy it felt like years.

He cursed himself for leaving the flashlight on earlier in the night because now all he got was a dying, flickering light that could go out in any second. The young man found himself being visited by Foxy and Bonnie several more times during the night along with Mangle and occasionally Frederick. Each encounter worse than the last. But that wasn't the worse of it.

Around three in the morning he discovered that Chica was also missing from Parts & Service. It didn't take long for him to find her, though. She mostly hung out around Party Rooms 4 and 2 looking up at the camera. Her appearance was morbid; both arms looked to be permanently outstretched, with wires hanging where her hands should be. Not only that, but she also had a huge ass beak that was unhinged. It made it look difficult to close. He could only imagine how it must've moved when the animatronic was operational.

Come to think of it. He's never heard much about them except in the calls from Fritz. The ones in the old restaurant were VERY different in height and appearance than the ones in Parts & Service. They are clearly older models of a different date. Were the ones in the old restaurant actually replacements for these ones? Likewise. But if so, then why? Just how old are these withered animatronics?

_"Hello."_

Oh no.

Jeremy let out a heavy sigh and brought his flashlight over to the left vent entrance. _What? _The young man felt his heart drop to his stomach as he repeatedly switched the flashlight on and off, but got nothing. He didn't need to realize that the batteries had officially died out.

_"Hi."_

"Oh, God, no..." Jeremy whimpered to himself as he frustratingly slammed the dead flashlight on the desk and picked up the Freddy head to put it on. He soon heard more noise coming from the left vent, followed by BB's laugh. It's as though he is mocking him for his arrogance. Little shit.

There was a sudden loud screeching noise coming from outside the office. Jeremy looked over and was shocked to see sparks flying off the wall before quickly dying out. He squinted his eyes through the sockets of the Freddy head and barely noticed the outline of something metal scrapping down against the wall when the sparks briefly lit up the spot. It's Foxy, no doubt; most likely preparing to come charging down like a marathon runner to kill him.

"**Y-y-y-yar har harrrr! W-who DARESzzzzzw-who DARESzzzzzw-who DARES t-t-to ENter th-th-thee CoVE of Foxy the P-P-P-Pirate?**"

His voice had your typical pirate accent, but it sounded broken and disorganized like Bonnie's. But a little less filled with static. Jeremy debated on whether or not he should hide under the desk. His question was then answered by the cheerful ring of the morning as the clock turned to six. BB's laughter is suddenly gone and a distorted growl is heard coming from the withered fox.

"**UntilzzzzzUntilzzzzzUntil n-next time, me h-hEarTies!**" The pirate fox said before dragging himself back to the Parts & Service room.

Jeremy exhaled after removing the Freddy head and relaxes in his chair. He fixed his tired gaze on the ceiling without care and waited a few minutes until he heard one of the main doors open. He silently got up and walked down the hall, still a bit shaky, and was greeted by Fritz's whistling plump figure. All dressed up for the day shift.

"Jeremy?" He asks with a hint of concern when he saw the sullen look on his face. "Are you alright? You don't look so good, eh."

"Do I have to answer?" Jeremy groans tiredly in reply, sagging his shoulders and hunching over slightly. Fritz's expression suddenly turns sympathetic.

"Bad night, eh?" He asks softly.

"Yeah..." Jeremy sighs heavily and wipes away the sweat that had gathered on his forehead during the night. "I got a visit from that faceless freak of an easter bunny."

"Bonnie?" Fritz chuckles softly at the small remark that was made. "Yeah. He's certainly a creeper. Shame they had to remove his face to try and fix the other one with."

Jeremy blinks and a question pops up in his head. "H-hey. Where did those older models come from, exactly?" A nervous look suddenly fell over the older man and prompted him to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Ahhh... You might want to do some research on that during your free time. I don't...really feel comfortable explaining these sort of things." He moves his head around, as if to check if anyone else was listening.

"Oh. Okay, then." Jeremy nods. "I'll be heading home, then. My roommate needs the truck to get to work."

"R-right." Fritz bobs his head with a nervous smile. _Try not to get too involved, eh... They wouldn't like that so much... _

**X.X**

**After good advice and words of encouragement from a couple of good friends (u know who u r ;)) I've decided to continue what I originally planned for this fic. I FINALLY managed to put this into words after a couple of weeks!**

***Confetti and children cheering***

**One quick thing: I was looking up voices for the animatronics on YouTube and found this really, really, good one (in my opinion) for Toy Freddy, Freddy, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie (even though I see both Bonnies speak with British accents) and Golden Freddy by a guy called David Near. I can totally all of them speak in the voices he does for them! :D (I can actually see him do all the voices for the guy animatronics in Joy of Creation, too! You'll see why if you check his videos out and listen all the way.)**

**And another dude called Mr. BettyKruger did a great voice for Mangle! Since Mangle is an unknown gender in this fix (In Out of the Blue it's a girl with a French accent), I found Mr. BettyKruger's voice for it quite fitting.**

**A person named Kelsey Brown does a FANTASTIC voice for Chica the Chicken. It has the Texas accent 'n everything! The video for it is with David Near. It. Is. AWESOME. **

**Give all of them a listen and tell me what you think! :D**

**And thanks for the support you guys. Seriously. It means a lot to me :)**

**(I'm stuck between David Near's voice for Toy Bonnie and EnergeticShadow's. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! X/)**


	5. Night 4

Jeremy never thought he would feel so overjoyed at the sight of his apartment complex. But he felt even more overjoyed when he found his roommate sitting on the couch watching TV. "Jeremy?" Zane stood up and stared at the other man with concern upon seeing how worn out he looked. "Is everything all right? You look a little pale, man."

"I had a bad night." Was Jeremy's only reply as he trudged by him over to his room.

Zane tensed and a sudden feeling of guilt swept over him. "D-do you wanna talk about it?" He asks with a small smile. "You know I'll listen to anything you have to say."

Jeremy shook his head. "No, no... I just need to get some sleep right now. I'll tell you about it later or something..."

"O-okay..." Zane sits back down on the couch and winced slightly after hearing the bedroom door close. He was beginning to regret having this bet with his friend. He didn't think it would have _this _much of an impact on his life. Yeah, they've made each other do stupid things before. But those were typical things best friends always did with each other.

Is it too late to talk him into quiting?

...

_**S**_

_"FREDDY! FREDDY! FREDDY!" The six children chanted, pounding the forks they held in their little hands as the animatronic approached them with a large cake in hand. _

_**A**_

_Freddy hands the first slice to the first child he sees. The child themself instantly grew excited when they see him approaching with the cake in hand._

_Freddy's eyes briefly darted over to the main doors. Standing outside with his hands and face pressed against the glass, drool spilling out from the corners of his mouth, was a small pale boy with dull blue eyes and bleach blonde hair that touched his shoulders. _

_He looks to be around the age of five. _

_**V**_

_He hands a slice to the second child, who gives him a toothy grin._

_Freddy looked back to the boy at the door._

_The boy started to cry enviously._

_**E**_

_The third slice was handed over to a hyper looking child, who messily eats their slice with their hands instead of silverware. _

_Freddy looked over to the doors again. _

_The boy appeared to be crying even harder. But the chanting and music in the background manages to block out his loud wails._

_**H**_

_He gives the fourth slice to a shy looking child, who anxiously eats their slice._

_Freddy looks back to the doors._

_He spots a purple glint not far from the crying boy. _

_**I**_

_He approaches the oldest of the six and gives them their slice._

_Freddy looks back to the doors while the child wolfs down on their cake._

_A purple car pulls up and stops behind the crying child. The boy suddenly stops and looks over his shoulder to see the driver's side door open. A man dressed in a lavender purple trench coat steps out of the running car, but a glare from the lights in the restaurant prevents Freddy from seeing his face._

_**M**_

_The sixth and final child receives the last slice of cake, who happily eats it and getting frosting smeared on their face._

_Freddy looks over to the doors just as he hears a faint, muffled scream._

_The boy is kicking and clawing at the hand placed over his mouth as the purple man pulls something out of his pocket: a small gun with something equipped on the barrel of it._

_Freddy looks away just as the weapon is pressed against the child's temple and frowns when he sees the children glaring up at him and demanding that they get more cake. He looks back to the double doors just as the children begin to angrily pound on the tables and causing some silverware to fall over the edge. _

_The boy was now lying on the pavement, completely motionless. He was now grey and completely void of life. Behind him the driver's side door slammed shut and the purple car begins to drive away._

_His vision starts to get fuzzy._

_The children become more angry and impatient, blood rushing to their angry faces and making them look as red as a tomato. _

_Freddy doesn't care. He never did._

_He turns around, and the screaming puppet lunges at him with an infuriated expression._

_Red static fills his vision._

_..._

By now Jeremy should be used to these strange, yet terrifying night terrors. He woke up with a stunned gasp and a shivering sensation from the thin layer of cold sweat that covered his ivory skin. His room was dark due to the dark shaded blue curtains that covered his window from the mid-afternoon sun as it reached its peak. The little sunlight that managed to leak through the closed blinds and thin curtain was enough to give some light to his room.

Jeremy waited until his eyes adjusted before pushing himself to sit up. He flinched slightly when he heard the mattress springs groan under his weight. He placed a shakey hand on his forehead and felt how cold it was from the sweat. He looked around the room with alert eyes; he felt like a stranger in his own home. The same home he's been living in for the last three years of his young adult life. The feeling he had felt alien and almost out of place.

Like he didn't belong here...

Jeremy knew that feeling all too well.

He was often a victim of bullying during his childhood because of his red hair - often being called a "ginger" and not having a soul. It only grew worse in high school when technology was at its peak. He found himself becoming a victim to cyberbullying. He had to close various social network accounts because of how bad it became for him. The bullying eventually began to die down when he entered college with Zane, but it left a big impact on his life.

In the end it made him a stronger, but bitter person inside. He chose to ignore things and concentrated on his own life; never bothering to try and make new friends or participate in any after school activities with people his age. He stayed home and either worked on homework or played video games. The only true friend he had was Zane. He knows he's a true friend because he's always stood by his side through thick and thin. He couldn't help but wonder how he would react if he found out his best friend had been killed during his job. Would Zane blame himself? He certainly hopes not because he chose to do the job willingly. But that was before he realized the animatronics really are homicidal.

_Bing!_

"Huh?" Jeremy looked down at his nightstand and found an envelope flashing on the notifications bar of his phone. He picked it up, thinking it was just a message from his roommate. It came to a surprise when he saw that the message was actually from the restaurant. For the subject it read "WATCH" in all caps while the message box at the bottom provided nothing but an attachment. Jeremy frowned.

He didn't want to take the risk of getting a virus on his phone. He placed his phone down on the nightstand and went over to his computer instead. After taking care of a few small updates he had to install and making sure that his antivirus is up and running he downloaded the attachment. Thankfully it wasn't a very big or long download. It turned out that he just downloaded a video that was several minutes long. He then clicked on the video icon that popped on his home screen and watched.

...

_*static*_

_"How many times do you want me to tell you the same story, officer?" A man in his mid-forties sat across two uniformed men; in between two fingers on his right hand he held a cigarette while shaking his head in dismay at the officers before taking a puff. He then narrowed his eyes and leaned forward slightly over the table. "We've been in here for five fucking hours. I answered all of your goddamn questions. I told you what I saw, and what I saw is true."_

_The oldest officer of the two cleared his throat before looking through some papers in a open file that was in front of him. "I just find all of this hard to believe, son." He says while reading the papers with an arched brow. "So you claim that the animatronics are "alive", am I correct?"_

_"Yes." The younger man nodded._

_"And you also claim that they're "sentient"."_

_"Yes!" The man ran his hand through his short hair before taking another puff out of his cigarette. "Look. I know it may sound hard to believe, but it's true! I didn't believe myself until I actually saw one of them break into my office." _

_"About that." The older officer said as he went through some company papers. "It says here that these animatronics were given a "night mode" to prevent their servos from locking up."_

_"Y-yeah. That's true." The younger man admitted. "But what does this-"_

_"And also," The officer resumed abruptly, "The office windows are made of "bulletproof" glass. And anyone can tell you that bulletproof glass doesn't break easily with a single punch."_

_"But they did! HE did!" _

_"'He'?" The older officer repeated questioningly. "Who's 'he'?"_

_The young man felt like he was going to pop in any minute. "YOU KNOW! Freddy!"_

_"Ah. Yes." The older officer cleared his throat before handing the papers to his partner for him to read. "Freddy. The mascot." The office folded his hands calmly on the table surface and gave the younger man a serious look. "Listen. I have a granddaughter who's visited that restaurant a few times, and I don't recall her telling me that the animatronics suddenly came alive and attempted to murder everyone there."_

_"But it wasn't me they were after! They were-"_

_"Have you been on any medication lately, son?" The office asked curiously. The young man gave him a quizzical look._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Because it says here you have a history of depression."_

_"Well... Yeah, I do... But I don't take pills anymore." The young man's eyes then widened in realization and he narrows them accusingly at both officers. "You both must think I'm crazy!" _

_"... Not exactly." The older officer replies. "It's not everyday we get reports about homicidal animatronics." His partner snickers quickly to himself._

_The young man scoffs and puffs his dying cigarette one last time before squishing the end against the already dirty ashtray surface. "I should've known. I'm probably the first who's discovered that those damn robots are alive." He chuckles to himself dryly and wipes away some sweat that gathered on his forehead. The older officer stares at him silently for a couple of minutes before adjusting his glasses as he read through another piece of paper._

_"Are you aware of the reason why the restaurant hired you in the first place?"_

_"Yes." The young man sighs. "It's because of what happened to that little boy the other week..."_

_*Static*_

_**IT'S ME**_

_..._

"What the hell was that all about?"

Out of natural reaction, Jeremy jumped in his seat before looking up at his roommate to give him a cold glare. "What the hell, Zane!? You trying to kill me all of a sudden?"

The raven haired boy frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "I just came back from work and decided to check up on ya. When I came in I found you watching some clip on your laptop." He raised a brow and gave his friend a quizzical look. "What _were _you watching, anyway?"

Jeremy looked at his laptop screen for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. Some kind of interrogation clip, I guess. But it's old, though. Very old."

"Where did you find it?" Zane then asked while peering at the computer screen curiously.

"I received it by email." Jeremy replied. "Somebody from the restaurant gave it to me or something. But it's weird as shit, dude. I honestly don't know what's going on any more..." The young man ran his fingers through his sweaty copper red hair as he fell into deep thought. First the nightmares, and now this? All of it just seemed so unreal and unnatural. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked up at his roommate, who stared down at him with concerned eyes and eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Alright, dude. No more staying quiet." He grabbed the collar of his shirt and forcefully pulled him out of his chair, dragging him over to his bed and sitting themselves on the edge. "You're gonna tell me everything that's been happening and you're gonna tell me now!"

Jeremy stared at his roommate in shock. He's never seen Zane act so serious. He's always known him as a mellow, Half-Life loving guy. He didn't want his friend to get involved with what's been going on ever since he started working in that forsaken restaurant. But then he remembered that Zane _is _his friend. Friends are people who are always there for you no matter what; friends are the people who give you dumb advise to try and humiliate you for fun; friends who steal your cookies right in front of you on your first day of Kindergarten...

"Dude... It's my fault you're going through all this shit right now. I made you agree to do that stupid bet..." Zane let out a sigh. "I don't care about your stupid Xbox One anymore. I just don't want to lose my best friend..."

"..."

...

Jeremy adjusted his work jacket as he entered the pizzeria. When he stepped into the building he suddenly stops dead in his tracks. He didn't know what, but there was a sudden, almost choking thickness in the air. His throat suddenly tightened and he thought he might burst into tears for no explainable reason.

"Mr. Fitzgerald?" John called when he spotted the young man standing alone in silence. He walked over - his work binder tucked underneath his armpit - with a concerned expression on his face. "Mr. Fitzgerald?" He said again, gently shaking his shoulder to get his attention. "Is everything all right, son?" Jeremy slowly looked up at him, nut brown eyes hollow and brimming with tears. John stiffened, but held onto his professional composer. "Are you... Are you all right?"

"Yeah..." Jeremy replies quietly, his voice void of emotion. "I'm fine... Everything is fine..." With that, he silently made his way to his office without giving the older man a second glance. As Jeremy walked he realized he didn't sound like himself back there. The tightness in his throat vanished and he felt like himself again. He took a seat in his office chair just as he heard the main doors close and lock up. He sat alone with his thoughts until he heard the midnight bell echo eerily outside.

_"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"_

Jeremy rolled his eyes before switching on the work tablet and seeing the Toy Animatronics already out and about. But for some reason he didn't care as much...

_"Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on at the old restaurant. Uh, the boss is thinking about closing up for a few days... I don't know. He does want me to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... Hopefully it'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted, eh. By the way your ID card finally came in today. Should be lying on the desk somewhere..."_

Jeremy finishes winding up the music box before placing the tablet down and scanning over his desk for the card. He had completely forgotten all about his ID card! Management had told him it would take a few days for it to come in since the place that makes them is halfway across the country. "Ah hah!" He yells when his eyes finally rest on a plastic card resting on top of some papers. He reaches over and attaches it to his work jacket. Unlike the ones he's seen on the other employees, his was shiny and brand new.

_"Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can, eh. The characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. I mean they interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. It's almost like-" _Fritz suddenly stops and lets out an awkward cough instead. _"Uh... Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

Jeremy's hold on the table tightens as he notices withered Chica in the right vent. He wondered if it must've hurt forcing her arms to get in. But then again, they're robots. They're not suppose to feel pain or emotions for that matter. But these aren't _normal _robots; that's for certain.

The young man flashed his light at the withered animatronic a few times before switching over to the Prize Corner. He frowned when he spotted the Mangle hanging just above the puppet box with its radio interference playing through the speakers. Without uttering a word, he slowly brought his phone out and proceeded to record the noise for Zane to listen.

After telling Zane about his experiences and dreams, he decided that he wouldn't quit his job. His roommate gave him a look as though he were crazy. Jeremy told him that he needed answers for his dreams. What were they telling him? If should be obvious that it must be regarding to the alleged killings that took place in the old restaurant. But for some reason...that wasn't the case. From recent investigations, and testimony from the sole survivor, it was discovered that the children were burned after being murdered.

The supposed killer, Kyle Winston, showed general remorse and claimed that it wasn't his doing. The man he's seen in his dreams - the purple man - has shown no remorse for his actions whatsoever. His recent dreams have clearly implied that he has a connection with those kids and the animatronics. While he doesn't have a clue as to _who _this purple man is, that doesn't stop him from wanting to investigate. It's why he's making his roommate do some research while he's working tonight. Tomorrow he had the day off, so he can stay up as much as he wanted.

Jeremy stopped recording just as he finished winding up the music box and quickly sent it to his roommate through email while skimming through the cameras. He lowers the tablet to flash his light down the hall, only to frantically reach for his Freddy head when he was greeted with Chica's grotesque form standing in front of his desk. The lights begun to flicker while a familiar buzzing sound drowned out any other noise in the room. When it was over, the young man immediately reached for his flashlight and flashed it down the hall. Low and behold: Foxy was there.

A low growl was heard in Jeremy's throat as he flashed his light a few times at the fox before going through the cameras again. His growl turned into an annoyed one when he heard BB's laughter echo down the hall. Wanting to not let the little shit get to him, he started to hum "My grandfather's clock" quietly to himself as he went through the cameras.

_My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf, _

_So it stood ninety years on the floor;_

_It was taller by half than the old man himself,_

_Though it weighed not a pennyweight more._

_It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born,_

_And was always his treasure and pride;_

_But it stopped short - never to go again -_

_When the old man died..._

A sudden shiver shot down his spine as he felt the room temperature suddenly drop. He placed the tablet down and pulled his work jacket a bit closer. He grew alarmed when he noticed the temperature begin to plummet. He let out a shaky exhale and saw his own breath for a few seconds before it dissipated. As soon as his eyes left the screen to check the thermostat in the room...

Jeremy felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck rise while goosebumps covered his skin. He hardly made a sound; let alone a scream as he stared at the large figure standing in the left hand corner of the office. Its body was as black as a cloudy night, and stood several inches taller than any normal animatronic he's seen so far. Its head reminded him of Blu, but he knew it wasn't him. The Toy rabbit didn't have a midsection that made him look bigger. And not only that, but its face only had a pair of big, unearthly white eyes that seemed to burn with an intensity so much stronger than the Sun's. Below it was a set of white humanlike teeth. It looked as though it was _grinning_.

Jeremy didn't know who or what it was, and he found himself too afraid to even ask. He debated on whether he should put the Freddy head on or attempt to communicate with whatever is standing in his office. But all he did was stare into those blazing white orbs. A growing sense of fear curled in his stomach and he felt a sudden urge to _get out_. He shakily moved his hand to reach for his flashlight, thinking it would somehow scare the creature away because of how much it reminded him of a shadow.

The shadow figure suddenly slammed both of its "paws" down on the desk, causing Jeremy to push his seat away and shake uncontrollably as it brought its face close to his.

_**"I" **_It suddenly spoke in Freddy's deep, rich southern voice. He assumed it was Freddy because the bear was known to speak in a deep voice.

_**"AM" **_It said in Chica's Texan accent voice next.

_**"StILl" **_Foxy's broken voice spoke through the shadow figure's unmoving jaws.

_**"HERE." **_It finished in Bonnie's voice before being replaced by BB's mocking laughter echoing in his ears cruelly. But the laugh slowly changed into a deep, almost human, one that sent chills throughout the young man's body.

Jeremy trembled in his seat and closed his eyes tightly as the laugh grew louder, and louder, until he was sure it would be stuck in his head for a long time. Pretty soon the laughter died down until only the buzzing of the light and the humming of his desktop fan was heard. The young man hesitantly opened one eye and soon found himself alone once more. He held his hand out and saw how badly he was shaking at the moment. He grabbed his flashlight and checked the hallway. He was surprised when he didn't find Foxy standing there.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jeremy dropped the flashlight on the desk and slumped tiredly in his chair. But a low, groaning noise coming from the hall snapped him out of his brief relaxed state. He reached for his flashlight, held it up, and nervously switched the light on.

**"H-hello boys and g-g-girls. It's your fa-fa-favorite bear of them all: F-Fre-Fre-Freddy Fazbear."**

The old, withered bear stood slightly hunched outside of his office. Jeremy never bothered to check the Parts & Service room very much because he was worried about the other animatronics. During the times he has, Freddy was always in the same position at the same spot. But now he found himself staring death straight in the eye. Jeremy knew one thing: he wasn't ready Freddy.

**"H-h-hey t-there little - **_**yOu RoTtEN pIEcE oF ShIt **_**- one. Are you l-l-l - **_**I aM gOInG tO MaKe yoU SCreAm uNtIL yoU bLEEd **_**- lost? Per-perhaps good ol' F-Freddy here can - **_**I'M cOmINg foR yOU, nIGhTwATch **_**- h-help you find y-y-your parents?"**

Jeremy felt his heart pound against his ribcage and he immediately switched his flashlight off before frantically looking down at his tablet to find the caution sign blinking. He switched over to the Prize Corner and saw that the music box was almost done.

**"Now, n-now, my ch-child. F-Freddy will make sure y-you're - **_**I wILl mAKe suRe yOU doN't lEAVe thIs buIlDIng iN onE piEce **_**- reunited with y-your parents i-i-in no time."**

Freddy finished with a distorted, menacing laugh while he gripped the edge of the entrance as he stepped into the office. When he removed his paw, small dents remained from where his thick fingers pressed. The grin he had on his face grew wider when he saw the guard focusing his attention on the tablet instead of him. This would only make things easier since his idiot "friends" couldn't do the job themselves. He bent down - the worn out gears in him cranking back to life - and slowly extended his paw out to the young man.

**"It's **_**sHow TiME**_**!" **

Jeremy darted his eyes up and nearly screamed when he saw the bear reaching out for him. He dropped the tablet on his lap and scrambled to put the Freddy head on. When he did he suddenly saw the bear's eye narrow while the lights started to flicker. The buzzing managed to block out the snarl the withered animatronic made as he backed out of the office and into the dark once more. By the time the whole event ended, Jeremy thought his heart was going to burst in his chest.

...

"Goddamn it! Fuck off already!" Jeremy snaps after shining his dying light at Chic, who currently stood in the hallway without her eyes and beak. He's already delt with close encounters from Chica, Freddy, Blu, and Frederick tonight. He did need any more of this shit!

Suddenly, he heard the morning bell ring throughout the entire building. Jeremy thought he saw a disappointed glint in Chic's eyes before she turned around to head back to the Show Stage. He looked down at his tablet and was unable to supress the shiver that shot down his spine as he watched the withered animatronics drag themselves back into the Parts & Service room.

Withered Freddy stopped and slowly looked over to the hallway camera with his remaining eye. Silently, the bear brought raised his paw and gave it a slow wave with a chilling smile on his face before entering the room and slamming the door behind him.

**X.X**

**Sooooooooooo sorry about the late update. I was getting over the endings to Fnaf 3 :/**

**A friendly reminder: I purposely changed the phone calls to fit the story. This IS an AU after all. Next chapter is more than likely going to add to that. **

**Btw, updates to Out of the Blue will be a little late. I haven't even started the new chapter yet XD! And I'm still working on the new chapter for Game Time with Freddy and Foxy. **

**But thank you for your continued patiences and support! :)**

**(btw I beat 20/20/20/20 mode Fnaf 2 last Saturday while visiting a friend. I literally freaked out. No joke. My friend laughed and looked at me like I was crazy XD)**


End file.
